


rejection

by reshichu



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: mokou is madvery, very mad





	

“Because of your bullshit, my father had to live out the rest of his life a disgraced man.”

Mokou clamped hard on Kaguya’s throat, throwing a burning punch to her mauled face.

“Because of you, my father lived a sad, drunken life, outcast from all that aristocratic shit he loved so much.”

She slammed the moon princess to the ground, straddling her half maimed body, throwing even more punches to her face.

“Because of you, I’m this way. A monster. My own father even disgraced me. People looked at me not in respect, but fear.”

Mokou threw one last punch before stopping in exhaustion.

“Because of you, I’m all alone.”

Tears gradually fell from Mokou’s eyes.

“Goddamn it… Goddamn it… I fucking hate you so much… He loved you… and you just…”

A chuckle escaped Kaguya’s mouth.

“Listen, Mokou, men everywhere in Japan wanted my hand in marriage. Lovestruck fools, every single one of them. Just wanted a beautiful wife to parade around. I knew that I’d be replaced after a couple of months, give or take.” said Kaguya, gently placing her hand on Mokou’s cheek.

“Your father was different. I knew that he would’ve been loyal to me. He even kept you after your mother died. Someone who would love me as a person and not a trophy.”

Mokou grabbed the collar of Kaguya’s robes.

“Then why? Why did you reject him?” asked Mokou, the tears flowing freely.

“Oh, no, I didn’t reject him. I wouldnt’ve.” replied Kaguya. “See Mokou, I never rejected him.”

Kaguya lifted her head, whispering into Mokou’s ear.

“I rejected you.”

Mokou’s eyes widened in rage, a burning aura surrounding her.

“BASTARD!” yelled Mokou, plunging her hand deep into Kaguya’s chest, blood splattering everywhere.

“Heh… hehe… it’s the truth… Mokou. I wouldn’t… I would have never taken in a bastard… a bastard of a child as… hah… my own.” chuckled Kaguya.

Mokou gritted her teeth then yelled. A burning hand aimed for Kaguya’s heart, ripping the organ out in a matter of seconds, blood splashing her face. She tossed it to one side, looking at the dead, immortal, visceral hatred in Mokou’s eyes.

“Bastard.” spat Mokou, turning her back and walking into the thick mass of bamboo trees, wandering aimlessly until she succumbed to her wounds.


End file.
